


AsuRaku Drabble Collection

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Works of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [6]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, Fluff, precious baby fiances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: A collection of Athrun/Lacus drabbles, because screw canon, they're cute together. Ranges from fluff to romance to drama, and innocent pre-Seed fiances to bittersweet post-Destiny comrades. Tags will be updated as needed.





	1. Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Several of these flashfics and drabbles are from my Athrun RP account. I used to do a lot of prompt replies. I'll probably also put some new works in after those are posted, so look forward to it, please!

Prompt is "Cagar: Whisper (AthrunxLacus)" from mirialliahaw. Originally posted August 24, 2013. View the original version here: http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/59258266982/cagar-whisper-athrunxlacus

* * *

 

“I’m glad you stayed for dinner,” Lacus said as she saw Athrun to the door after dessert. She smiled sweetly, of course- part of her charm was her sweet smiles. Athrun smiled back, although his were shy and small. He was still nervous around her father, after all, and he was standing right there, in the doorway to the dining room. He smiled too, but his mustache made it more difficult to read his expression. Athrun could only guess that he was amused; there was an upturn to his lips and his posture was relaxed. He'd been that way throughout most of dinner.

Dinner was finished, though, Athrun's good-byes were said, and his hand was on door when Lacus leaned toward him. He blinked. Did she want a kiss? With her father in the room?! He glanced at Siegel Clyne, who gave him a little wave and didn't seem to tense at all. So he leaned forward a little, even though _he_ certainly tensed.

Lacus smiled again, and there was an unfamiliar glint in her eye. “I was reading online,” she whispered, her cheek brushing against his. “I want to wait to try… _it_ … until after the wedding, but… Being married sounds very amusing. I think we should pick a date soon.”

Her words were so soft, he wasn’t sure he heard her right. They both blushed and looked at each other awkwardly, and he knew he had. His stomach flip-flopped, his mouth dried, and his heart pounded.

It was the first hint he’d ever gotten, in a year of betrothal, that Lacus Clyne even knew what sex was. And her father was standing. Right. There.


	2. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacus has Athrun stay overnight, but they both insist the other take the bed. But fiances can share... right?
> 
> Pre-series precious baby fiances fluff-comedy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from anon "Sharing a bed (AsuRaku)"  
> Originally posted August 6, 2014 ( http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/94020052024 )

“I cannot let you sleep on the floor, Athrun. You’re a guest.” Lacus gave him a stern look.

“And I can’t let you sleep on the floor, either,” he said right back. “It’s not right for a guy to take the bed and let a girl stay on the floor!”

“Then we’ll share,” she announced. “We’re engaged, so this sort of thing is to be expected, isn’t it?”

Athrun paled, and his stomach couldn’t decide if it wanted to be up in his throat or down in his shoes. He thought about sleeping in the same bed with her. Did she sleep in a nightgown or just her panties? Would she curl up at his side with her head on his chest? Would they nestle like spoons? Did she expect him to try anything, and did she want him to? His pallor started to turn flushed as his mind raced.

Three hours later, they lay in bed, Lacus in a full nightgown, Athrun in a T-shirt and soft linen drawers borrowed from Siegel Clyne’s room. Their backs were to each other, and Haro lay on the pillow between them like the sword between Sigurd and the valkyrie.

“Good night, Athrun,” Lacus said in a sweet voice, and Athrun stared at the wall and wondered just what he’d been expecting.


End file.
